


Когда Рождество приходит в город

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drug Dealing, M/M, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастиэль просто хочет купить подарок для Анны, своей сестры-близнеца. Чтобы достать деньги, он готов пойти на все. Но, благодаря какому-то чуду, некто решает, что именно Кастиэль, а не кто-то еще, тоже заслуживает счастья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда Рождество приходит в город

**Author's Note:**

*

Огоньки мерцают и взблескивают сквозь стекло магазинной витрины. Ты смотришь на них долго-долго, вздрагивая, когда снег покрывает твои волосы и пальто. Тебе так хочется прижаться ладонями к окну, ощутить обманчивое тепло электрических лампочек, но ты такой грязный, а владелец магазина терпеть не может всяких оборванцев. Поэтому ты не двигаешься и просто стараешься не оказаться на дороге спешащих по тротуару прохожих. 

И так каждый год, начиная с того времени, как отец три года назад покинул тебя и твоих братьев и сестру. Эту ночь ты помнишь так же отчетливо, как и тот день, когда твой лучший друг сунул руку тебе в штаны и, нащупав эрегированный член, обозвал тебя извращенцем. Эти воспоминания никогда не покидают твоей головы, но иногда, если тебе повезет, тебе не снятся кошмары, что оставляют тебя полузадохнувшимся, удивленным тем, что твое бешено колотящееся сердце еще не сломало ни единого ребра. Иногда ты можешь побыть просто четырнадцатилетним подростком, увлекающимся бейсболом и криминальными сериалами, который вместе со своими тремя братьями и сестрой-близняшкой живет в доме на окраине города. И иногда в такие моменты ты действительно чувствуешь себя как дома.

Вот только сегодняшняя ночь к таким не относится. Пара последних дней перед Рождеством никогда спокойными не бывают. Глядя на то, как игрушечный поезд неутомимо кружит вокруг настоящей рождественской елки, первой за последние восемь лет, что довелось тебе увидеть на расстоянии вытянутой руки, ты понимаешь, что вряд ли тебе удастся еще ближе подобраться к возможности купить подарок своей сестре. Ты почти улыбаешься при этой мысли, и десятка в заднем кармане почти прожигает дыру в твоих джинсах. Однако твоя улыбка гаснет, когда ты вспоминаешь, что эта десятка - все, что у тебя есть, чтобы устроить своей семье рождественский ужин. Пока ты еще не придумал, как это сделать, но в прошлом году была очередь Габриэля, и это было самое лучшее Рождество.

Ты тяжело вздыхаешь и засовываешь руки в карманы. Часы в магазине показывают уже семь вечера, а перед тобой лежит еще долгий путь пешком, если ты хочешь успеть домой к девяти. Ты поворачиваешься к витрине спиной, готовясь перебежать оживленную улицу к продовольственному магазину на той стороне дороги. Вместо этого ты, однако, замираешь и ошарашенно смотришь вниз на маленького мальчика перед собой, который протягивает тебе игрушечный паровозик. На его лице сияет широченная улыбка верящего в доброго старого деда Мороза ребенка, а отсутствующий передний зуб кажется последним штрихом или как там еще.

\- Я видел, как ты смотрел на поезд, - объясняет мальчик. Честно говоря, ты совсем не уверен в том, как следует себя вести. Ты его не знаешь, в жизни ни разу не видел. Но тебе не хочется выглядеть невежливым, поэтому ты выдавливаешь: "Спасибо", - и берешь игрушку.  
\- Счастливого Рождества, - невинным чистым голосом говорит мальчик.  
Возле него стоит другой мальчик, постарше, который говорит:  
\- Ну, пошли, Сэмми, - и тянет младшего за собой по тротуару.  
Оба скрываются в другом магазине, прежде чем ты находишь в себе смелость ответить:  
\- Тебе тоже.

***** 

\- О чем ты думал, что забыл клюквенный соус? - кричит Габриэль из гостиной.  
Ты ставишь сумки на кухонный стол, при этом твои ключи со звяканьем падают на пол.  
\- Я подумал, что у меня есть все остальное, а на соус мне не хватило денег, - кричишь ты в ответ. У тебя все сжимается в животе, когда ты вспоминаешь, как хорош в прошлом году был клюквенный соус к тыквенному пирогу и к индейке, которую, ты готов поклясться, Габриэль попросту украл.  
\- Но это же самое лучшее, черт возьми, Кас. Дьявол, он отстрелил мне голову! - Ты слышишь, как Габриэль хлопает по своей Playstation 2 и швыряет джойстик на пол. Комок из живота поднимается до самого горла, и ты уговариваешь себя самого не плакать. - Ну а зефир-то ты купил? - спрашивает Габриэль уже из коридора.  
Ты киваешь, не решаясь заговорить. Однако брови Габриэля ползут вверх, как всегда, когда у тебя озноб, когда тебя сотрясает очередной приступ кашля, и он оказывается позади тебя прежде, чем ты успеваешь сказать, что с тобой все в порядке. Он обнимает тебя за плечи и носом ерошит твои волосы.  
\- Все в порядке, малыш, - произносит он. - Мы все сделаем и без него. Ты же знаешь, я умею творить чудеса. Только, - он целует тебя в голову, - не плачь. Хорошо?  
\- Но у тебя все было в прошлом году, - успеваешь ты сказать.  
Он тяжело вздыхает, перенося на тебя вес своего тела.  
\- Чтобы добыть эту еду, мне пришлось пойти на разные вещи, которые совсем не наполняют меня гордостью, Кас, - признeтся тот еле слышно.  
Комок опять ухает в глубину твоего живота. Ты поворачиваешься к нему лицом и крепко обнимаешь в ответ.  
\- Мне так жаль, - шепчешь ты в ответ куда-то ему в район желудка.  
\- Хочешь, я покажу тебе, как готовить мою Знаменитую Запеканку Из Сладкого Картофеля? - вот все, что говорит Габриэль тебе в ответ. Однако ты прекрасно слышишь, как надломленно звучит его голос, и все, на что тебя хватает, это молчаливый кивок. 

 

*****

Ты не должен показываться на улице в Рождественскую ночь, таково домашнее правило. Установленное задолго до того, как отец вас покинул, когда твои старшие братья еще были живы. Но с тех пор как ты узнал, что в прошлом году Габриэль нарушил правило ради того, чтобы помочь семье, ты думаешь, что он не слишком разозлится, если ты пойдешь по его стопам.

Ты стоишь на углу, который когда-то принадлежал твоему старшему брату Люциферу, с тремя дозами травы по десять долларов в кармане и без нижнего белья под джинсами. Ты ждешь, кто же нагрянет раньше - покупатель или обморожение.

Ты помнишь, как наблюдал за работой своего брата, пока ты был маленьким. Обычно он усаживал тебя в закусочной через дорогу, так, чтобы видеть тебя в кабинке у окна, а ты смотрел, как он корчит рожи для тебя, заставляя умирать от смеха, так что какао выстреливало из твоего носа. Большую часть времени он продавал наркотики джанки, но иногда он позволял немолодым мужчинам увести себя в проулок и там оттрахать. Такие ночи ты ненавидел особенно сильно, потому что все эти мужчины отвратительно обращались с ним, и тебе приходилось помогать Люциферу добраться до дома и потом подняться по лестнице в комнату, которую он делил с вашим старшим братом Михаилом, пока Михаила не забрали в армию и не отправили на службу в Германию. В такие ночи ты всегда ложился спать подле Люцифера и держал его в объятиях, когда он начинал плакать и звать Михаила, беспрестанно спрашивая, почему тот покинул его.

В отличие от Габриэля Люцифер никогда не брал с тебя обещания не делать того же, чем занимался он сам. Девизом Люцифера всегда было: "Жизнь трахает нас всех, так почему не назначить за это цену и не купить какого-нибудь миленького дерьма на вырученные деньги". Однако, когда тело Люцифера было найдено на свалке, обнаженное и с цепочками синяков по бедрам и шее, ты поклялся самому себе, что никогда не станешь таким как он. Ты не позволишь мужчинам использовать себя до тех пор, пока от тебя не останется только автоматически действующая пустая оболочка, годная лишь на то, чтобы поворачиваться по приказу, подставляясь этим самым мужчинам.

Ты выше всего этого. Кроме дней как сегодня, когда ты становишься таким же. Необходимость быть здесь, в ожидании какого-нибудь богатенького ублюдка, горящего желанием сунуть свой хрен тебе в рот, убивает тебя. Но завтра Анне и тебе исполняется пятнадцать, и тебе просто до зарезу нужна пара долларов, чтобы купить ей подарок.

\- Эй, ты, - кто-то зовет тебя с другой стороны улицы. Ты вздрагиваешь. На какую-то секунду ты уверен в том, что это клиент тебя наконец-то заметил и направляется теперь к тебе так же, как он обычно это делал с Люцифером. Но тут ты осознаешь, что голос моложе, выше. Ты вскидываешь глаза и видишь, что на тебя смотрит старший мальчик из тех двоих, которых ты встретил в другой вечер.  
Ты смотришь на него в ответ, кажется, много-много часов, а потом он направляется к тебе.  
\- Ты случайно не тот пацан, с которым мой брат разговорился пару дней назад? - спрашивает он, останавливаясь напротив тебя на тротуаре.  
"Да", - хочешь ответить ты, но вместо этого выпаливаешь:  
\- Я не пацан.  
\- Ну, конечно, нет, - усмехается он. - Пацаны подобными вещами не занимаются.  
Ты краснеешь и тебя окатывает жаром, но ты не уверен, что именно - раздражение или смущение - заставляет твои щеки гореть.  
\- Но ты же именно тот, так?  
Ты киваешь.  
\- А то я смотрю, вроде как знакомое лицо, - продолжает паренек. - Ну и что же ты тут делаешь на холоде, среди всего прочего, а?  
Ты поднимаешь глаза. Он очень похож на своего младшего брата, только на щеках и носу у него рассыпались веснушки, и еще есть шрам на подбородке, и глаза у него того же оттенка, что и гирлянда изумрудно-зеленых огоньков, которую Анна купила тебе в подарок на шестой день рождения.  
\- Пытаюсь купить своей сестре подарок, - говоришь ты ему. Совершенно непонятно, что именно побуждает тебя рассказывать всю правду, особенно совершенно чужому человеку, но что-то в нем заставляет слова просто течь с твоего языка.  
\- О, - он шаркает ногами, скребя подошвами ботинок по тротуару. - Ну, я бы тебя купил, если тебе это так нужно, - негромко добавляет он.  
\- Чего?  
\- Блин, - выдавливает он, густо краснея, - я имел в виду, я бы купил его для тебя, если тебе это так нужно. Я вовсе не собираюсь покупать тебя. Я имею в виду, что ты не то чтобы недостаточно хорош, чтобы тебя... вот черт, это совсем не то, что я... Я хочу сказать, что ты классный, только... Черт!  
\- Зачем тебе это делать? - прерываешь ты его бессвязные оправдания.  
\- Делать - что именно?  
\- Покупать для меня что-то? Ты же меня даже не знаешь.  
Он выпрямляется.  
\- Потому что сегодня Рождество, - говорит он. - Каждый заслуживает немного счастья в Рождество.  
Принимая предложения, ты даже не знаешь, что сказать:  
\- Спасибо, эээ?  
\- Дин.  
\- Спасибо, Дин.  
\- Не за что. А мы не могли бы перебазироваться в какое-нибудь более теплое место, типа торгового центра или что-то вроде? - Он отправляется вниз по улице.  
Ты расплываешься в улыбке и идешь следом.  
\- Разумеется. Меня, кстати, Кастиэль зовут.  
\- Круто. Ты бургеры любишь? Я просто подыхаю с голоду.  
\- Люблю. И послушай, Дин? - Он на мгновение останавливается и смотрит на тебя через плечо: - Ты правда считаешь, что я классный?  
Румянец на щеках Дина определенно становится твоим любимым цветом.

* 

\- Ну так фто ты собиваешса купить сестре? - спрашивает Дин, набив чизбургером полный рот.  
Ты пожимаешь плечами. Если честно, ты не думал насчет конкретного подарка. Ты просто мечтал об этом, как о чем-то, что никогда не произойдет.  
\- Братан, у тебя что, ни малейшего представления? - Ты качаешь головой. Дин вытирает рот салфеткой и отпивает немного из своего стакана через трубочку. - Дай-ка я своим скажу, что приду домой позже, чем собирался.  
Он достает свой мобильник и набирает смс.  
\- Так что ты думаешь? - спрашиваешь ты.  
\- Не хочу тебя обидеть, но, если ты надеешься на то, что Воля Господня укажет нам верный путь к месту, где мы найдем подарок для твоей сестры, то пусть это произойдет до того, как закроются все магазины.  
\- Ох, - отвечаешь ты. Ты хватаешь свой бургер, снова и снова обмакивая ломтик картошки в лужицу кетчупа на тарелке.  
\- К слову о твоей сестре, - Дин положил свой телефон на стол, - а родителей у тебя разве нет, с которыми можно было бы обсудить вопрос подарка?  
\- Моя мама умерла, когда мне было два года, а мой oтец ушел от нас несколько лет назад.  
\- Значит, есть только ты и твоя сестра?  
\- Нет. У меня есть старший брат и два младших. Всего нас восемь, но один из моих братьев умер, а мой самый старший брат служит где-то за границей, я даже не знаю точно где.  
\- Вот дерьмо, парень, это совсем не круто. Мне жаль, - говорит Дин.  
\- Не надо. Что есть, то есть, я считаю, - ты берешь солонку и трясешь ей над своей картошкой. - Изменить это я все равно не в силах, понимаешь?  
Дин кивает.  
\- А сколько лет твоим младшим братьям? - спрашивает он, проглотив. - Я не хочу лезть в твои дела, но у меня тоже есть младший брат и...  
\- Да ничего, - отвечаешь ты. И улыбаешься. - Самандириэлю четыре, а Иниасу восемь.  
\- Кас, мужик, без обид, но у тебя и твоих братьев и сестры совершенно отвязные имена.  
\- Ничего. Наш отец был одержим ангелами и назвал нас всех в их честь, - объясняешь ты.  
\- То есть у тебя есть братья по имени Леонардо и Донателло? - смеясь, спрашивает Дин.  
\- Это черепашки-ниндзя, Дин. Но одного из моих старших братьев зовут Рафаэль. Он сейчас работает у Риэнны.  
Дин запрокидывает голову и разражается истерическим смехом. Ты никак не можешь понять, что во всем этом такого смешного, но его веселье заразительно, и ты тоже не можешь удержаться от смеха.  
\- Прости, - задыхаясь, говорит он. - Просто... ты это с таким серьезным видом сказал. Я бы... я бы так не смог, будь я на твоем месте. Прости.  
Что смешного в имени твоей сестры, ты так и не понимаешь, зато осознаешь, что тебе нравится слушать, как Дин смеется.  
\- Можно я воспользуюсь твоим телефоном, - спрашиваешь ты, когда Дин, наконец, отдышался.  
\- Да, конечно, - он толкает телефон через стол в твоем направлении, и ты его ловишь.  
Ты посылаешь короткое сообщение Габриэлю.

_Ты: Я с другом, дома буду к полуночи._

\- Ну что, готов штурмовать магазины? - спрашивает Дин, бросая свою салфетку в тарелку.  
Телефон Дина подает сигнал.

_Габриэль: Утром я собираюсь напечь булочек с корицей. Твой друг может присоединиться._

Ты улыбаешься.  
\- Ага. Пошли.

*****

Три магазина и два Орэндж Джулс* спустя ты наконец-то его находишь, идеальный подарок для Анны.  
\- Ты уверен, что это именно то? - спрашивает Дин, приподнимая бровь.  
\- Да, - отвечаешь ты, - это оно, я это чувствую.  
Ты вертишь это в руках, стараясь сохранить в памяти ощущение его в своих пальцах, прежде чем ты отдашь его Анне, и она всегда будет держать его при себе. Ты широко улыбаешься, чувствуя, как твоя грудь наполняется радостью. Но потом тебе попадается ценник, и все рушится, словно кто-то ударил тебя в солнечное сплетение.  
\- Что не так? - Дин хватает тебя за плечо, а ты и не заметил, что твои ноги подкосились.  
\- Это стоит сто двадцать пять долларов.  
\- Да? - Дин смотрит на тебя так, словно у тебя вдруг выросла вторая голова.  
\- Я не могу позволить тебе заплатить так много, Дин.  
\- Ты и не должен.  
\- Но, Дин...  
\- Но, ничего, - отрезал Дин. - Я сказал, каждый заслуживает счастья в Рождество, Кас. Ты только что выглядел как ребенок, который попал в самый огромный магазин сладостей во вселенной. Ты не являешься исключением, понятно? - Он берет подарок из твоих рук и поднимает его повыше. - Если мысль о том, что ты подаришь его своей сестре, заставляет тебя улыбаться так, как ты это делал две секунды назад, то я куплю его, даже если он будет стоить и всю тысячу. Ты меня слышишь?  
Ты прыжком движешься вперед, прежде чем успеваешь скомандовать своим ногам стоять на месте, и крепко целуешь Дина. В жизни никто еще не был так добр к тебе. Ты не понимаешь происходящего, но тебе так нравится все это. И ты не хочешь, чтобы это когда-нибудь закончилось.  
Ты отшатываешься назад, и Дин хитро улыбается.  
\- И если мысль о том, что я куплю его для твоей сестры, заставляет тебя так меня целовать, то я куплю тысячу таких по тысяче баксов за штуку.  
У тебя не хватает сил, чтобы удержаться, ты снова целуешь его.

*

\- Анна? - шепчешь ты и забираешься в ее кровать, как всегда делал до тех пор, пока общая кровать не стала мала для вас обоих. - Ты не спишь?  
\- Хммм, - подает она голос. - Кас?  
Она поворачивается к тебе лицом и обнимает.  
\- У меня для тебя подарок.  
\- Что?  
\- У меня для тебя подарок ко дню рождения.  
Анна распахивает глаза и смотрит на тебя.  
\- У тебя для меня подарок?  
\- Ага.  
\- Как? Ты же не сделал, или сделал?  
Ты качаешь головой, точно зная, что она имеет в виду.  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда как? Я бы не сказала, что мы принадлежим к семье, щедрой на подарки, Кас.  
\- Я встретил ангела, - объясняешь ты. - Самого настоящего.  
Анна хмыкает.  
\- Ха, и как же его зовут?  
\- Дин.  
Анна подбирается к тебе поближе и кладет голову тебе на грудь.  
\- Дин спас тебя от зла?  
\- И к тому же купил мне ужин.  
\- Выдумщик, - шутит Анна.  
\- Он тебе понравится, Анна, - утверждаешь ты. Потому что понравится, он в этом уверен.  
\- Ну и где же этот подарок? - спрашивает Анна, зевая.  
Ты протягиваешь ей упакованную коробку.  
\- Открывай.  
Она садится в кровати, ты тоже. С энтузиазмом она разрывает бумагу и бросает клочки тебе в лицо. Вы смеетесь. Когда она открывает коробку, то ей перехватывает дыхание.  
\- Кас, откуда ты... - Из коробки она достает куртку и держит ее на весу. Оливково-зеленый цвет выглядит даже красивее, чем в магазине. - Откуда ты узнал?  
\- Я просто знал, - говоришь ты. - Я всегда знаю.  
Анна кладет куртку обратно в коробку и обнимает тебя за шею.  
\- Я люблю тебя, говорит она.  
Ты обнимаешь ее в ответ.  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю, Анна.  
Она не выдерживает и вскоре опять достает куртку.  
\- Если ты увидишь этого ангела снова, поблагодари его от моего имени. - Она целует тебя в щеку. - А потом женись на нем.

*

Ты тайком берешь телефон Габриэля в три часа ночи.

_Ты: Ты любишь булочки с корицей?_  
 _Дин: Люблю._  
 _Ты: Во сколько вы распаковываете подарки у себя?_  
 _Дин: С семи до примерно десяти утра._  
 _Ты: Хорошо. Раньше десяти Габриэль не проснется. Хочешь прийти к нам на рождественский завтрак?_  
 _Дин: А Сэмми можно с собой привести?_  
 _Ты: Конечно._  
 _Дин: Тогда скажи Гейбу, чтобы он сделал двойную порцию._  
 _Ты: Он обычно так и делает._  
 _Дин: Эй, Кас?_  
 _Ты: Да?_  
 _Дин: С днем Рождения._  
 _Ты: Счастливого Рождества, Дин._


End file.
